


Dark Lord’s Triumph

by Hightower6327



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Makuta wins, competent villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: What if Makuta had anticipated Gali’s arrival into the Shadow Realm and planned accordingly?
Kudos: 9





	Dark Lord’s Triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070325) by [thiefofbluefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire). 



> Honestly, if there is one thing that pisses me off to no end in any media, it’s when the villain has every means to destroy the only thing that can stop them, but doesn’t do it. This is a ‘the villain is actually competent’ kind of fanfic. As the tags say, major character death ahead.

**“My fool of a brother will hold on to that vow. Even if that means the Toa will never know their true power! And darkness will rule _forever_.”**

Raising their arms high, the gnashing horde of mindless minions roared their triumph at their master’s proclamation. Crackles of shadow energy danced in the air as the Shadow Titan reveled in his assured victory.

“True power,” Gali mused to herself from her hiding spot, “I’d like to see that.”

In his confidence, Makuta had let slipped a great revelation; the prophecy in the temple of light would grant the Toa - her brothers and herself - their true power.

“The Temple of Light...” The Toa of water frowned, her mind putting the pieces together. Everything clicked in at once, and Gali palmed a fist in epiphany. “That’s it! Sneak my way into it, read the prophecy, then escape and stop him for good!”

Maybe she had spoken too loud, for Makuta lowered his head and surveilled his surroundings, the raucous chanting dying in an instant as white glaring eyes peered through the darkness. **”Wait, we are not alone,”** he said, frowning, **“There is an intruder.”**

Without warning, Makuta vaulted over the balcony, maneuvering his colossal mass in a frightening display of agility. The earth below him gave way upon his landing, cracking into numerous splinters and causing a small tremor. **”FIND THEM!”** He roared.

Flinching from his wrath, his slaves split off in their own direction weapon in arms, as did the Dark Lord himself, joining the search.

He knew something was wrong. Gali couldn’t let him find her. She had to get inside that temple, read the prophecy and get out. The Toa of Water edged around the walls, avoiding the numerous patrols.

Unbeknownst to her, a lone skull spider watched from above. 

And through its eyes, so did Makuta. 

**”Yes, take the bait. Come just a little closer.”**

* * *

Having sneaked her way past the numerous guards and into the temple, Gali headed towards the final chamber, towards the key to victory.

For being called the ‘The Temple of Light’, it was terribly dark, her torch did little to light a path through the void. Silence reigned the hallways, nothing but her torch and her own heartbeat to sustain her. 

Reaching the chamber, Gali found nothing but complete darkness. The dark swallowed most of her torch, leaving her with no choice but to squint if she wanted any hope of making out the prophecy. 

“There’s Makuta, crafting the Mask of Ultimate Power. Us being summoned, finding our masks.” She moved the torch to the next section. “There’s the creatures, and the maze and... wait.”

Her torch hovered near an engraving of six figures facing a horned beast, one of them being swallowed by a stone pillar. “That’s me!” She realized. Gali moved her torch to the final part only to find that it had been gouged out. What remained were nigh illegible scratches. Briefly looking down, the Toa of Water found numerous broken sigils at her feet, whatever meanings they once held were now indiscernible. 

Unease then crept into her as she read the scratches. 

`”NOT SO FAST”` the first said. `”THE FUTURE IS NOT SET IN STONE”` said another. `”ONE STEP AHEAD”`

”One step ahead?” Gali thought out loud.

Thud.

The darkness in the temple began to recede, and a heavy thud resonated through the halls. Shocking realization dawned upon her too late, and she spun about. Great claws grasped and dug into the corner wall, and the Mask Hoarder himself lumbered into sight. Flanked by two phantom Okotans.

**“Well, well, well. If it isn’t our uninvited guest.”**

Instinctively, Gali called upon her element only to find nothing. _“You have left your world. Here, there is only shadow.”_ Umarak’s word rang through her head. _“Shadow I command!”_

No weapons, no element, nothing.

Makuta raised an arm, and shadows reached out from all sides to chain her in place. **”Horrifying, isn’t it?”** he said whilst approaching her. **“To be so close to victory, only to have it snatched away at the very last moment.”** He raised her high and leaned forward, speaking face to face. **“Did you truly believe I would allow you to wander freely into my lair? To leave the key to my downfall unspoiled?”**

Gali struggled the best she could, but her efforts were in vain. “I won’t break, Makuta!” She spat.

 **“Will you?”** Makuta said, **“As much as I would relish in tearing you piece by piece, to have you die by inches, my ascension is at hand; I will make this quick.”** Makuta said, the hand at his side crackling with shadowy flames.

His guards cackled, raising their fists in excitement.

Realizing that Makuta wasn’t bluffing in any way, Gali panicked. “No, NO!” she grunted, struggling against her binds. “I can’t fall! This isn’t part of the prophecy!”

At that, Makuta let out a laugh of his own, a deep, lasting and growling gurgle. **”Foolish Toa, can’t you read? The future is not set in stone, as they will soon discover.”**

His arm jutted forward, grabbing her face and burning her soul with the power of shadows. Gali would’ve screamed if she could, but the pain was by far the last concern on her mind; she was horrified and devastated.

She had failed Ekimu. 

She had failed Okoto.

She had failed her brothers. 

A crunch, and her broken soul was released, collapsing in a heap, dark and lifeless.

Makuta stared at the ‘corpse’ before him. The prophecy was broken, their unity, shattered. The Toa would never be able to stop him now.

He had already won.

**”Hehe, hahaha...”**

Makuta laughed, in victory, relief, sadistic enjoyment. Everything. What else could he do?

**”AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”**

It turned maniacal and deafening, threatening to veer him into madness. It bounced off the numerous walls, echoing throughout the entirety of the Shadow Realm.

He had already won.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Tahu knew it. Lewa knew it. Pohatu knew it. Onua knew it. Kopaka knew it. Ekimu knew it. Umarak knew it. Okoto as a whole knew it.

They did not know what was wrong. Only that something terrible had happened.

“Oh no...”

For his part, Umarak cackled with all his heart, having collapsed onto all four gasping for breath only to continue laughing even harder. It reached a deafening point, yet even as his voice turned hoarse and blood dripped from the Mask of Control, Umarak couldn’t stop himself, heaving.

Only when his body began to splinter into glowing shards did his amusement show any signs of dying down. He pulled himself onto his two feet sparing the paralyzed Toas and Mask Maker a glance, still spitting out dregs of amusement.

His eyes settled onto Gali’s lifeless body, and it returned anew. Umarak the Destroyer died laughing. A wet hacking that just wouldn’t stop, echoing into the stars as his body splintered into energy.

A dark storm brewed around the crystal spire. Lightning crackled as it clawed out to whatever it could reach, growing in power by the second.

An aperture opened in the spire, and blinding purple light spilled out as a gnashing horde of shadow beasts, skull raiders, and phantom Okotans came rushing out.

The Toa uncertainly raised their fists, readying whatever mettle they could muster.

The horde did not attack, instead it parted into two and knelt before the portal. Then from it stepped out the unmistakable form of Makuta, at his waist hung six translucent orbs, one of which swirled with blue energy. _Her_ energy.

Paying the horrified Toas no mind, the Dark Lord instead focused solely on a certain Mask Maker.

**“Brother, we meet again.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Like, come on Makuta, you were in the Shadow Realm for a millennia yet you never thought to just destroy the prophecy? Not even just have your minions gouge it out? And why didn’t you have patrols?!


End file.
